Ordenes de Hokage
by Eimi Catto
Summary: Todo subordinado debe seguir el mandato del Hokage, aún si sus ordenes pueden llegar a salirse de control... ONESHOT.


**Órdenes de Hokage**

¨Subordinado¨- ¨Líder¨

Aquellas simples palabras eran las que denominaban cuál era su lugar y el límite de la relación entre Shizune y Tsunade aún después del reemplazo de hokage de ésta por Naruto. Sin embargo, aquellos títulos comenzaban a hartarle a la misma Tsunade, quién durante una tarde de verano decidió ponerse a reflexionar ahora que se encontraba sin preocupaciones y mucho tiempo libre para sí misma. Shizune seguía viviendo junto a ella sirviéndole fielmente como siempre lo había hecho y aquella tarde la pelinegra había comenzado a pasar menos tiempo con ella por irse a quién sabe qué lugar, lo que irritaba a la propia Tsunade, al punto de sentirse dueña de su ¨asistente personal¨, pero… ¿Tenía razón para hacerlo?, ¿aún después de ya no desempeñarse como Hokage, Shizune seguía siendo su ¨subordinada¨?.

Aquellas preguntas eran las que mantenían pensativa a la famosa Sannin y entre una bocanada de opío, el dulce aroma del té y la mirada de un hermoso atardecer comprendió lo que pasaba: Desde hace un tiempo, ella sentía algo más que una simple fiel amistad por su compañera y en aquellos momentos, la ira que desprendía por no pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo con Shizune se debía a ¨celos¨.

Si, Tsunade se había enamorado otra vez y en ésta ocasión de su leal subordinada y amiga al punto de ponerse de mal humor por la ausencia de la pelinegra, que repentinamente comenzó a salir sin su compañía, sin decirle a dónde iba ni con quién mientras en varias ocasiones llegaba a altas horas de la noche. Sin embargo, Tsunade sabía perfectamente que ella no era de su propiedad y Shizune naturalmente había llegado a una edad de conocer a más personas, a seguir sus propios sueños y hasta de formar… su propia familia.

Aspirando la fragancia que traía el viento del atardecer, Tsunade comenzó a sentirse triste de tan sólo pensar que llegaría un día en el Shizune abriría los ojos, seguiría su propio camino ninja, conocería probablemente a un buen hombre y se apartaría de su lado, mientras ella… sólo se quedaría ahí, recordando melancólicamente y esperando a que el tiempo le cobrara la factura del tiempo para morir sola. Y es que después de tanto tiempo, Tsunade se dio cuenta de todo lo que Shizune había hecho por ella hasta ahora, que seguía viviendo con ella y sirviéndole como si de una sirvienta se tratara, ¿Cómo no verla con otros ojos?, ¿Cómo no enamorarse de una persona así?, pero Tsunade nunca se había atrevido a preguntarle a su compañera de vida y aprendiz que es lo que realmente quería pero muy en el fondo ella sabía que lo que quieren y por lo que luchan siempre las personas es por la libertad, y tarde o temprano Shizune podría pelear por ella.

Suspiró pesadamente aún en la ventana, aquellas ideas terminaron por ponerla en un estado repentino de depresión, por lo que ya no veía ahora tan bonito el atardecer y decidió regresar a su habitación. Se levantó del borde en dónde estaba sentada y al intentar cerrar la ventana, de pronto, su vista se enfocó en unas curiosas siluetas que se acercaban cada vez más a su hogar.

Al principio no lograba captarlas con nitidez, sólo identificaba una cabellera negra y entonces intuyó que se trataba de Shizune, su corazón comenzó a palpitar frenéticamente, pero tan pronto como lograron acercarse y pudo enfocar bien de quién o más bien quiénes se trataban comenzó a sentir como su garganta se cerraba y como un hueco se abría dentro de su pecho.

En aquella tarde, en la calle, caminaba Shizune riendo y conversando con un Jounnin de la aldea que parecía ayudarle a cargar un par de cajas aparentemente pesadas, se detuvieron en la entrada, el Jounnin le entregó las cajas a Shizune y ésta lo invitó a pasar, el pareció sonrojarse pero se negó a entrar, Shizune puso una cara triste pero inmediatamente le volvió a sonreír y a continuación, la acción que de ambos se convirtió en el detonante a la furia de la ex hokage que observaba todo desde la ventana: aquel Jounnin abrazó a Shizune y ésta le correspondió.

Tsunade sentía como su más grande miedo se comenzaba a hacer realidad, ¡¿Shizune había comenzado a salir con ese tipo?!. ¡CRACK!, escuchó de pronto como la puerta se cerraba para después escuchar a la pelinegra gritarle desde el piso de abajo:

¡Tsunade-sama!, ¡Ya volví!, ¿Está en casa?

Tsunade no quería verla, no por el momento, aquella escena aunque fue realmente muy inocente simplemente no podía aceptarla, no podía ni quería hacerlo, ¿Y cómo?, ¿Cómo aceptar que alguien más le arrebataría a su Shizune?.

¡Tsunade-sama!.- volvió a gritar la joven .

Creo que no está en casa, seguramente salió de paseo. Bueno, arreglaré éstas cosas y me prepararé para el siguiente asunto.- dijo al vacío con una actitud entusiasta.

A los treinta minutos, Tsunade volvió a escuchar la puerta de la casa abrirse y cerrarse, Shizune había salido otra vez, y estaba segura de que volvería muy tarde otra vez. Se acercó a la ventana y vio cómo se alejaba, bajó a la primera planta y trató de buscar las cajas pero no las encontró; subió entonces a invadir la privacidad de su compañera y las encontró en el interior de su ordenada habitación pero a escasos centímetros pensó lo peor, ¿Y si las cajas estaban vacías?, Si eso era, entonces probablemente sería porque Shizune se mudaría, se mudaría a una nueva vida, una nueva vida con aquel chico que abrazó en la entrada de su puerta.

Lentamente se retiró sin querer abrir las cajas, bajó apresuradamente a la cocina y de las alacenas, sacó las 15 botellas de sake que tenía. Aquella noche no quería estar consciente de como Shizune llegaba tarde, aquella noche no quería ser consciente de cómo llegaba acompañada del mismo o quizás otro hombre.

:  
.

El reloj marcaba las 11:30 de la noche, Shizune entraba silenciosamente mientras cargaba un par de cajas pensando que Tsunade estaría dormida, cerró la puerta lentamente, cuando de repente escuchó un fuerte sonido proveniente de la habitación en dónde ella junto a Tsunade habían acondicionado como una pequeña oficina-biblioteca parecida a la anterior oficina de hokage que ocupaba su maestra.

¡CRASSSSSH!.- Volvió a escuchar y se asustó comenzando a preocuparse por Tsunade.

¿Tsu-Tsunade-sama?.- No hubo respuesta, comenzó a subir a la habitación empuñando un par de agujas envenenadas por si se trataba de algún delincuente.

Todo estaba obscuro, Shizune más que por su vida, estaba preocupada por Tsunade, antes de ir a aquella habitación decidió revisar las habitaciones , pero para su sorpresa, Tsunade no estaba ahí, así que aceleró el paso y sigilosamente llegó al frente de aquella oficina.

Abrió con cautela, atenta a cualquier cosa y con rogando por no encontrar a su Tsunade en una devastadora situación. Pero cuando entró, todo aquel pánico que recorría su cuerpo se desvaneció al ver varias botellas de Sake y algunos papeles tirados por todo el suelo, sólo se trataba de Tsunade probablemente en estado de ebriedad.

Tsunade-sama, sólo es usted, me había espantado. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Tampoco hubo respuesta, Tsunade le estaba dando la espalda con la gran silla, por lo que Shizune pensó que se había quedado dormida.

Tsunade-sama seguramente se quedó dormida por el cansancio.- Echó una fugaz mirada a todas las botellas ahí tiradas y al contarlas se sorprendió de la cantidad. -¿Por qué habrá tomado tanto ésta vez?.

¡PAAM!.- de repente se escuchó un fuerte sonido en el escritorio, Tsunade había girado su silla y ahora le mostraba la cara a su subordinada.

Se levantó con tanta seguridad que aparentaba que no había bebido ninguna gota de alcohol y encendió la pequeña lámpara de escritorio para poder distinguir un poco a la pelinegra.

Tsunade-sama…

¡Cierra esa maldita puerta!.- gritó furiosa

¿Eh?, ¿Tsu-tsuna…?

¡Cierrála!.- Shizune le hizo caso y la cerró inmediatamente, jamás la había visto así de furiosa con ella y atemorizada trataba de preguntarle que estaba ocurriendo.

¿E-e-ésta bien, Tsunade-sama?

JA JA, ¿Qué sí estoy bien?, ¡¿Qué sí estoy bien?!, ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!.- Gritó y le volvió a dar un golpe al escritorio.

¿Qué-qué le pa-pasó?

¡¿Pues porque más?!, ¡POR TU MALDITA DESOBEDENCIA!.- Shizune no creía lo que estaba escuchando, ¿Qué le había hecho ella a Tsunade para que estuviera así de furiosa con ella?

¿Yo-yo que-que hice?

¡JA! ¡¿Te atreves a retarme?!, ¿¡TE ATREVES A RESPONDERLE A SÍ A LA HOKAGE!?

¨¿Hokage?¨, Shizune sabía perfectamente que Tsunade había ya dejado de ser hokage, volvió a mirar las botellas alrededor y comprendió que estaba en estado de ebriedad, sin embargo, ¿A qué se refería con que la desobedeció?.

Tsunade dejó su silla y se sentó encima del escritorio mientras se cruzaba de brazos y piernas, y con una mirada fulminante lanzó un arma a la puerta para impedir la salida de una asustada y confundida pelinegra.

¡YO SOY LA HOKAGE DE KONOHA Y TE TENDRÉ QUE CASTIGAR POR TU DESOBEDENCIA!

Pe-pero, Tsunade-sama, ¡¿Qué fue lo que hice?!

¡CÁLLATE NIÑA INSOLENTE!, ¡A UN HOKAGE NO SE LE RESPONDE!, Y AHORA… ¡SIGUE MI ORDEN SI NO QUIERES SER EXILIADA O ASESINADA POR INCUMPLIMIENTO DE LA LEY!

Shizune estaba ahora asustada, Tsunade parecía estar segura sobre lo que decía y aunque ella se consideraba una kunoichi competente sabía que jamás podría luchar en contra de Tsunade, la primera razón, porque sabía que ella era mucho más fuerte y la segunda, porque ella jamás se atrevería a lastimarla.

Si-si… lo que usted mande, Tsunade-sama…- decidió ceder y seguirle el juego, al final de cuentas estaba ebria y no sabía lo que hacía, se arrodilló en señal de obediencia y juró cumplir con la orden de "Hokage".

Quítate la ropa.- soltó de pronto secamente

¿Qué-qué?

¡QUÉ TE QUITES LA MALDITA ROPA!

Shizune estaba completamente sorprendida por tan repentina orden, ¡¿Cómo iba a quitarse la ropa en frente de Tsunade?!, por lo que trató de hacerla entrar en razón, pero otra arma disparada rozó ligeramente su oído izquierdo y aceptó que Tsunade hablaba enserio.

¡ES UNA ORDEN!, ¡QUÍTATE LA ROPA!

Sí-si, co-como usted ordene, Tsunade-sama.- Shizune se sentía completamente avergonzada, quitarse la ropa frente a la persona a la cual adoraba con fervor y de la cual ha estado enamorada desde hace mucho tiempo no era cosa fácil.

¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS ESPERANDO?!, ¡¿TE VAS A LLEVAR TODA LA NOCHE?!

Shizune se sintió un poco humillada, pero comprendía que Tsunade estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol y avergonzada comenzó a retirar su usual Yukata negra, lentamente bajó las mangas, retiró el cinturón y se deshizo de la ropa de fondo hasta quedar en ropa interior. Llevaba puesto un conjunto de lencería blanca sin mucho detalle, su cuerpo ahora estaba semi expuesto pero aun así podía sentir una vergüenza indescriptible.

En su lugar, Tsunade admiraba el delgado y bien formado cuerpo de la chica, aquella ropa interior hacía que resaltara cada perfecta parte de su cuerpo y los arneses en dónde guardaba sus armas secretas le daban una aire sensual según Tsunade. Shizune respiraba con dificultad, con el cuerpo tembloroso y el rostro completamente rojo, trataba de cubrirse el pecho y su parte íntima a pesar de aún tenerlos cubiertos, pero la fija mirada de Tsunade desde el escritorio la obligaban a quitarse hasta lo último que le quedaba.

Y con el cuerpo rígido y toda la vergüenza que sentía comenzó a deslizar los tirantes de su sostén, primero el izquierdo y después se proponía a hacer lo mismo con el derecho, hasta que la mano de Tsunade la detuvo.

Suficiente.

Shizune no podía mirarla a la cara, se sentía vulnerable y avergonzada pero mentalmente agradeció que se detuviera pensando que Tsunade ya había logrado cobrar la compostura.

Siguiente orden, ¡MIRÁME A LOS OJOS!.- El infierno aún no se había terminado, Shizune había levantado su rostro lentamente hacia el de Tsunade quien había abandona su posición en el escritorio para estar parada frente a ella.

Con pena y miedo Shizune hizo caso y observó aquellos ojos ámbar con los que la pelinegra siempre soñó ver de cerca. Entonces, Tsunade tomó de la barbilla a la asustada chica semidesnuda y la contempló para después dar su siguiente "orden de Hokage":

Bésame…

¿Qué?, ¿Había escuchado bien?, Tsunade… le pidió… que la besara…

Tsu-tsunade-sa-sama…

¡Obedece!

Y así, lentamente y con el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora por lo que iba a hacer, Shizune, cerró los ojos y se acercó a los labios de la rubia quién no le quitaba la mirada de encima, sin embargo, Tsunade no estaba dispuesta a esperar más y pegó a la chica a su cuerpo tomándola de la cintura para después aprisionarla con sus labios moviéndolos lentamente.

Shizune repentinamente se sentía feliz, el amor de su vida, la persona a la que había seguido fielmente casi toda su vida estaba ahí, besándola tiernamente y encerrándola entre sus brazos, momentáneamente olvido su vergüenza y se aferró a la ropa de su maestra, se aventuró a disfrutar los labios de su hokage y pudo saborear el sake. Tsunade notó que Shizune no opuso resistencia y eso la alegró, profundizó su beso aún más y se aventuró a probar la lengua de su pelinegra.

"Ah", Shizune dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, que complació las exigencias de la hokage, mientras ésta convertía aquel tierno y delicado beso en uno más ardiente y apasionado. Ambas comenzaron a sentir el calor en sus cuerpos, Tsunade ya no pudo mantener tranquila la posición de sus manos, pues el propio ritmo acelerado de aquel beso le ordenó explorar el cuerpo semidesnudo de su amada.

Shizune por su parte sentía que perdía la compostura, podía sentir las ardientes manos de Tsunade en su cuerpo y poco a poco su mente comenzaba a perderse en aquel tacto. El oxígeno comenzaba a hacerse insuficiente y decidieron separarse, se miraron a los ojos y tan pronto como se dieron cuenta de la situación notaron que se encontraban en el borde de la mesa de escritorio. Shizune seguía jadeando, las manos de Tsunade habían parado y abandonado su posición en el cuerpo de la chica, por lo que ésta pudo sentir de pronto el aire frío, pero la hokage volvió a abrigarla, envolviendo ambos brazos en su cintura.

La pelinegra intentó volver a mirarla, pero no lo logró debido a que su maestra la había cargado para sentarla en el escritorio. Shizune tenía entonces una idea de lo que pretendía, una idea con la que había soñado varias noches pero que nunca se imaginó que realmente le sucedería y fue entonces cuando la sannin la recostó en el escritorio y dictaminó un decreto:

El decreto del hokage: Eres mía.

Shizune no se atrevió a decirle algo, sólo se dejó llevar por la pasión y la ambición de su sueño, se dejó amar. Tsunade recorría el cuello de Shizune con suaves besos para después repasarlo con su lengua, desde su oído hasta la línea de su escote.

¡Ah!... Tsu-Tsunade-sa-sama

Lentamente, Tsunade siguió con el trabajo que la chica estaba haciendo hace un rato y bajó los finos tirantes de su sostén para después desabrocharlo sin dificultad alguna, lo retiró, pero instintivamente la chica los trataba de ocultar con sus manos.

Déjame verlos… por favor… el tono que había adoptado ahora ya no era autoritario, ahora era suave, como se habla a la hora de amar, como para expresarse con todo el cariño de su ser.

Shizune retiró lentamente sus manos e inmediatamente cerró sus ojos por la vergüenza.

Son hermosos…- Los pechos de la chica no eran tan grandes como los de Tsunade, pero tenían el tamaño adecuado para apretarlos con sus manos.

La rubia tomó uno de los pechos de la pelinegra y lo acarició con delicadeza, pasando su dedo lentamente sobre aquel botón rosado para después sustituirlo con su lengua.

Shizune gemía, mientras que se aferraba a la ropa de su acompañante y aunque al principio no se atrevía a abrir siquiera los ojos decidió dar una mirada rápida a la situación y al ver como Tsunade la acariciaba de tal manera provocó que la chica se excitara más.

Recorrió ambos pechos, los tocó y lamió como si tratara de examinar a detalle a un paciente antes de una operación, es decir, con sumo cuidado y a un paso lento para poder sentir la textura de su piel. Las montañas de Shizune eran adictivas, pero Tsunade quería explorar más, quería conocer todo de su ¨subordinada¨, por lo que con dificultad dejó aquella zona con la promesa de que volvería, y con ayuda de su lengua y sus manos recorrió en bien formado abdomen de la chica.

Shizune no hacía más que gemir y acariciar la cabellera de su amante aunque en el fondo se sentía frustrada por no poder sentir la piel de su Tsunade. La hokage había terminado de explorar todo el abdomen y ahora se encontraba en la línea divisoria que ponía la última prenda de Shizune, la regresó a ver y notó que la chica estaba perdida en aquella acción tan lasciva, entonces, se atrevió a deslizar un par de dedos sobre aquella delgada barrera y como respuesta recibió un gemido más excitante.

La chica estaba muy húmeda y ahora jadeaba descontroladamente mientras Tsunade sólo se limitaba a acariciarla por encima de la prenda, hasta que, la hokage decidió emplear una técnica médica y con su estudio comprobó que efectivamente Shizune seguía siendo virgen.

:  
.

Un sentimiento de culpa hizo consciente a Tsunade de sus actos, prácticamente había obligado a su compañera a ser cómplice de sus ambiciosos deseos y las lágrimas no tardaron en ceder. Shizune por su parte, se sorprendió al sentir la humedad de pequeñas gotas que caían sobre su abdomen y con preocupación se acercó a su maestra.

¿Qué-qué sucede?

Tsunade rompió en llanto y se aferró a la cintura de la pelinegra, mientras decía palabras inaudibles.

Tsunade-sama…- Shizune entonces comprendió que quizás a Tsunade ya se le había pasado el efecto del alcohol y ahora se sentía culpable de los hechos.

No llore, por favor…- le dijo amablemente mientras que con sus manos la apartaba suavemente de su abdomen y tomaba su rostro para que la mirara a los ojos.

Shi-shizune…

Tsunade-sama, por favor, no llore.- Acarició el rostro de su maestra y limpió sus lágrimas con delicadeza, Shizune no la odiaba, Shizune la amaba y no le gustaba verla sufrir o llorar y muy en el fondo, se sentía agradecida por haberle regalado las caricias que siempre había anhelado.

Shizune, perdóname, por favor. Yo sólo…

Shhhh… Tsunade-sama, no tengo nada que perdonarle, porque… porque yo…- decidió no decirle nada y a cambio le regaló dos besos, uno en la frente y otro en los labios.

Con los ojos de par en par, Tsunade sintió que la arrasaba otra ola de calor, pero ahora más intensa, que cubría el exterior de su cuerpo y llenaba el interior de su alma. Tsunade sintió que con aquella respuesta Shizune seguramente también sentía lo mismo que ella y eso le bridó la seguridad de dar su siguiente orden:

Shizune, mi siguiente orden: Ámame…

Shizune se sonrojó, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, después de todo ese tiempo al fin había escuchado aquella petición y sin dudarlo, obedecería con gusto aquella orden de su hokage.

Siempre lo he hecho y lo seguiré haciendo, mi Hokage.

Tsunade no pudo más, sintió que todo aquel alcohol que había consumido fue absorbido por la dulzura de Shizune y sin dudarlo comenzó a retirarse la ropa. Una a una iban cayendo las prendas, gracias a todas esas técnicas Tsunade conservaba aquel bello y voluminoso cuerpo jovial, se acercó a Shizune y ésta comenzó a repasar cada movimiento que Tsunade le había enseñado cuando lo hizo con su cuerpo.

Ah, ah, ah...- Ahora era la sannin quién le regalaba aquellos lindos gemidos a su aprendiz quién se deleitaba explorando cada parte de aquel cuerpo que había seguido por años.

Acarició con ahínco la espalda de su maestra, aquella espalda que mostraba determinación y sabiduría, aquella que le daba y ella seguí fielmente. Acarició y besó cada parte del cuerpo de su maestra, hasta llegar y descansar en su grande y suave pecho.

Tsunade no podía más, quería romper con aquella relación ¨maestro-aprendiz¨, ¨líder-subordinado¨, quería ser de Shizune y que Shizune fuese de ella, sólo de ella, no de aquel hombre con quién la vió en la entrada. Volvió a recorrer el cuerpo de su amada, acarició sus piernas, sus bien formados glúteos hasta llegar a la última prenda; volvió a mirar a Shizune y con un gesto de vergüenza la chica le hizo una señal de aprobación.

Entonces, la rubia comenzó a bajar lentamente la prenda de su acompañante mientras en el proceso notaba que ésta ya estaba muy húmeda, le lanzó una mirada lasciva a lo que hizo inmediatamente sonrojar a la joven, y continuó:

Acarició aquella zona intima por el exterior, rozando casi su entrada, para después hacer lo mismo con su lengua. Shizune se aferraba a la cabellera ahora suelta de su amante mientras jadeaba y gemía sin césar. Aquella era su primera vez y en su mente trataba de memorizar cada movimiento, cada caricia y cada beso, pues tenía la fortuna de al fin ser correspondida.

Tsunade continuaba y lentamente comenzó a introducir sus largos dedos en el interior de su amada, no sin antes decirle:

Si crees que es demasiado, por favor dímelo y me detendré.

S-sí, Tsu-tsunade-sama

Y lentamente, introdujo uno a uno sus dedos para poder regalarle aquel placer del cual su amada había sido privada desde que se conocieron.

Tsu-Tsu-Tsunade-sa-sama, po-por favor… no-no se detenga…

Los papeles habían invertido, ahora era ella quién seguía las órdenes de Shizune, paso por paso y con mucha paciencia, tanto como ella se lo pedía. Shizune gemía y gemía de placer hasta que Tsunade le regaló la sensación de un paraíso carnal en el que en su última estocada, había logrado tocar su punto más débil, e inundó toda la habitación con un sonoro canto de placer.

:  
.

Cuando terminaron, Shizune se abrazó al cuerpo desnudo de su amante mientras trataba de recuperar su respiración por la sensación extrema de aquella acción que habían desempeñado; Tsunade, le correspondió el abrazo y acomodó a Shizune para que descansara en su pecho y se tranquilizara con el ritmo de su corazón. Ambas estaban ahora en el suelo de la habitación, bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas que se colaba por el gran ventanal a las espaldas de aquella silla de Hokage.

Miraron las estrellas sin hablarse, solamente fundiéndose en aquel abrazo que las complementaban, Tsunade suspiró y perdiéndose en la forma de la luna dio su última orden:

Shizune.

¿Sí?

La última orden del hokage, no te apartes de mi lado.

Shizune sonrió, su corazón explotaba de alegría, cerró los ojos y les respondió:

Como usted ordene, mi señora.

Después de haber recobrado la compostura, se dirigieron traviesamente a la habitación de Shizune, cerraron la puerta con llave y juntas se entregaron al sueño.

: 

¿Qué hay esas cajas?.- preguntó juguetona Tsunade.

Eran ya las 10:30 de la mañana y seguían compartiendo la cama, pero por más que le preguntaba a la pelinegra, ésta sólo evadía la pregunta con un beso.

Nada, ya lo descubrirá. Mejor, ¿Por qué no me dice cuál fue la causa de haber tomado tanto sake ayer?.- Tsunade se avergonzó por la causa y decidió evadirla tal y como ella lo había hecho con la respuesta del contenido de la caja.

Ummm… No lo sé, es la misma respuesta que me das por las cajas.

Shizune frunció el entrecejo, pero Tsunade trató de contentarla con todo su amor, y siguieron jugando entre las sábanas durante toda la mañana.

:  
.

¡Sorpresa!, ¡Feliz cumpleaños Tsunade!. Todos los amigos de Tsunade, parte de los aldeanos y el nuevo Hokage se encontraban de fiesta en el salón principal de la mansión de Hokage, puesto que era el cumpleaños de la quinta y se habían puesto de manteles largos con una gran fiesta.

Oh… muchas gracias a todos, de verdad… yo… no me lo esperaba…

¡Disfruta tu fiesta abuela!, Todo esto fue idea de Shizune.- le dijo sonriente Naruto

Sí, Shizune-san estuvo éstas semanas organizando todo sin descansar.- completó la información Sakura, quién se acercó a saludar a su maestra.

¿Así que de eso se trataban las ausencias de su Shizune?, Tsunade comenzó a sentirse culpable por haber juzgado mal a la pelinegra, por lo que estaba decidida a recompensarla con lo que quisiera.

Gracias por todo chicos.- dijo y se alejó para buscar a su amada.

:  
.

¿Es por esto que te desparecías todos los días?

Sí, organizar una fiesta no es cosa sencilla, mucho menos tratándose de la persona que amas.- Tsunade se ruborizó, la fiesta había quedado increíble y ella sólo se había limitado a mal pensar.

Gracias… por todo.- la abrazó.

Gracias a usted, Tsunade-sama.

Y, ¿Ahora si vas a decirme lo de las cajas?

Jaja, las cajas tienen cosas que no se ocupaban en el salón, las metí ahí para poder hacer espacio para los adornos y preparativos, ¿Pero por qué tanta curiosidad?, y ya que le respondí… ¿Que hay con la borrachera de ayer?.- a pesar de haberlo dicho con seguridad, Shizune recordó que gracias a aquella borrachera habían sucedido todos esos ¨acontecimientos¨ entre ellas y no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

Bueno, después de ver a la persona de la que te enamoraste llegar con esas cajas y ver como se abrazaba con un extraño… hace pensar a cualquiera que seguramente te abandonará y se irá a vivir con él porqué ya tiene una relación.- en su tono se desprendían los celos.

Es natural que tengas ganas de beber hasta perder la conciencia para olvidar, ¿no crees?.- Shizune no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Tsunade se había vuelto loca de celos y era por ella, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, iba decirle algo pero de pronto llegaron Naruto y Orochimaru para anunciarles la partida del pastel.

:  
.

A las 3 de la mañana la ahora pareja llegó a su hogar y se dirigieron apresuradamente a la habitación de Shizune:

¿Lo ve Tsunade-sama?, le dije que éstas cajas sólo tienen objetos que estorbaban.

Sí, tienes razón, pero ahora respóndeme, ¿Quién era ese sujeto?.

Jaja, era Genma, Tsunade-sama, un ex compañero, me comentó que se iba de la aldea porque iba a casarse y se disculpó por no poder asistir a la fiesta, me abrazó porque me encargó que le diera sus felicitaciones.

Ummm… con que eso… bueno, lo perdonaré sólo porque se va a casar. Pero en cuanto a ti, está prohibido andar abrazando a individuos que no sean yo.

Jajajaja, está bien Tsunade-sama

Y otra cosa.

¿Sí?

De ahora en adelante sólo me dirás Tsunade, sin el honorífico, ¿De acuerdo?.

Pe-pero…

Lo tomaré como un sí.

Tsunade tomó de la muñeca a Shizune y salieron de la habitación para ahora dirigirse a la suya. Cuando llegaron, entraron y Tsunade encendió la luz de la cómoda, cerró la puerta y atrajo a la pelinegra a su cama:

Ésta noche toca aquí.

Tsu-tsunade-sa…

Shhhhh… ¿En qué quedamos?.- Tsunade acalló las palabras que querían salir de Shizune con un beso y cuando se separó con una mirada sincera le dijo:

Gracias por todo, Shizune. Gracias por amarme tanto.- Y Shizune sonrió.

Siempre te amaré, Tsunade.

Y aquella noche, volvieron a hacer el amor.


End file.
